Culicidae
July 18th There were a strange amount of mosquitos out today. I know that seems random, but I'm not exaggerating when I say they came in unnaturally large groupings. Let's just say I actually had to stay indoors most of the day despite how nice it was outside. I hope it clears up soon. I hate those little things. They're buzzing about being little vampires and it's annoying. Something about them has always bothered me. Insects in general I suppose. I was never a fan of them. July 19th They're still flying around out there in groups. Strangely enough, I don't think I've ever seen mosquitoes in groups before. It's odd that they're not beings pest individually, but it's perhaps even odder than they're more out than usual today. I know the weather has been warm as of late, but that doesn't explain the rising numbers of these bugs. It's annoying honestly. I was only out a few minutes today, and when I came back in I found dozens of bumps along my arms and legs. And damn do they itch. July 21st It wasn't long before people began to get sick of all the mosquitos running rampant. It started off slowly enough, but then it got worse. The insects became more plentiful, and not just here. I saw them on the news. This was a national pandemic that seemed to get more and more out of control by the hour. Areas with greats amount of water suffered the most. As the hosts of breeding grounds, they experienced even more troubles than my area did. I kept myself indoors during this time of course. I hate the prospect of those nasty buggers landing on my skin and sucking the blood out of me. It sends shivers down my spine just to think about it. Apparently, I wasn't the only one. I scarcely saw anyone outside today. And when someone did try to exit their home, the mosquitos quickly seized the opportunity to go after them, chasing them back into their house. July 23rd The news continued on about these strange occurrences, but they didn't reveal anything new. Nobody could explain why the mosquitos were acting so strangely. Now, I'm not the smartest man in the world, but I don't think they'll ever find out why. I'm not sure, but something in my gut tells me that this isn't natural. I've never seen anything like this before. I hope that this all blows over soon though. I'm getting sick of this. I feel cramped inside my very home. I'm going to have to start rationing my food now. July 24th Something happened today. I didn't think it possible but... this situation got worse. The swarms have been growing larger. I think there may be thousands now, maybe more. I swear that half of the time day looks like night. In the dark I can still see the silhouettes of them. They travel in even larger groups now. During one of the brighter areas of the day, I was able to see a man exit his home. I guess he was unprepared for what's been happening lately, because he made a dash for the store not too far away. Almost instantaneously the mosquitos dove for him. They circled around him and blocked my view. Even more followed suit soon after. I swear that there were so many of them that I could hear a faint buzz even from inside my house. As soon as it started, it ended. Within seconds of beginning their assault they moved away from the man and I saw what has happened. Lying on the ground where the man once stood was a thin layer of gray skin, it's only shape being the brittle bones protruding from it. I nearly threw up from the sight of this. How can something like this happen? Things like this aren't supposed to happen. And the buzzing. Don't get me started on the buzzing. It's drowned out all the noise around me now and it's all I hear. Its driving me insane. I feel like they're actually in my head sometimes. July 25th There haven't been a lot of reports on the news anymore. There hasn't been a lot of activity on any station really. It seems as if there isn't a lot going on anymore. Besides the constant buzzing of course. It's getting louder now, and I don't think it's just me. I swear that it's actually louder now. I swear there's more of them now. Sometimes they bang against the glass of my window. It's almost as if they can see me in my house. They couldn't possibly see me, right? I know they've been acting strange lately, but they couldn't be that intelligent. They're just insects after all. Still, if they were to get into my house... Something tells me that my bug spray would prove ineffective. July 26th A small group of men came out of their house today. They had the same goal in mind as the other man. To reach the store. I guess they were more intelligent however. They rushed to their truck parked in the driveway and got in. The mosquitos dove towards them of course. The group began driving towards the store. I thought they were going to make it, but then the mosquitos took me by surprise. I witnessed with my own eyes as they clustered around the windows of the vehicle. I thought perhaps this was just a part of the swarm landing on random parts of the truck. But no... The rest of the vehicle lay exposed. It was just the windows that were being blocked off. Are these insects actually intelligent? I watched in utter disbelief as the truck veered left into a nearby shed. The mosquitos desperately flung themselves into the truck once it's windshield was broken. I can't watch any further. I feel sick now. I pray that those men didn't suffer. July 27th It's been nine days since this all began. Nine. And in those nine days nothing has improved. Instead, it's all gotten worse. The mosquitos, they've been increasing in numbers even further now. I saw a swarm head towards a house earlier today. There must have been thousands of those little buggers just in that area alone grouped up together. I saw them completely cover the house in mere seconds, blanketing it from view. After a few minutes I saw them seemingly vanish into thin air. It wasn't until after then that I realized they weren't disappearing. They were entering the house. They collectively broke through a window and entered. I didn't even think that it was possible but it happened right before my very eyes. Even now I tremble. If they're capable of that, then what's to say that the thin sheet of glass on my own window won't be next to break. I can hardly sleep anymore. Between the non-stop noise of those disgusting creatures and my memories, I can hardly close my eyes without sweating. I even tried taking a nap earlier today. I woke up an hour after I fell asleep. I was drenched in sweat and screaming. July 28th Ten days now and things are looking bleak. The swarms rose to the sky today. I looked outside to see what they were doing. They were busy up there doing something. I strained my eyes to see what was happening when I noticed tiny dots in the sky. They were holding things up in the air and then dropping them. I followed these dots as they fell through the air and then became larger until they hit the ground with a sickening splat. I then saw what they were. Four legs, tails, grey, dry, mummified skin. It was raining cats and dogs. The mosquitos didn't discriminate I suppose. Poor animals. It honestly breaks my heart. July 30th Every group of people to walk out of their home so far has suffered the same fate. I hope I don't have to go out like that but, well, I might not have a choice in the next few days. I've ran out of food in my own ho!e, and the water systems seem to be on the decline. I'm not sure about how other parts of the country are doing, but no help has come to my . I could starve or die of dehydration, but I still absolutely dead what's outside. Dead bodies and livestock litter the streets. It's all just a mess of skin clumped about. I hope I can hold out. August 01st I'm hungry. My stomach feels like it's caving in on itself and without any food or water left I'll die for sure if I stay here. The swarms have struck homes down the street. They're still breaking the windows and killing the survivors. I don't know how they can be capable of these things but I don't care anymore. I'm just worried about my own safety. The store would have food, water, and perhaps a better shelter. Still, I saw what happened to those who dared to try. It wasn't pretty. August 04th I have a decision to make. It's been four days without food and three without water. Needless to say I can't hold out any longer. I've been standing at the front door for ten minutes, trying to will myself to choose. Both options seem to lead to death but I would at least have a chance if I ran for it. The mosquitos are still multiple homes down, breaking in and doing the unimaginable things they do. I can either die in my home, weak and afraid, or I can possibly live by being brave. I have to make my decision quickly, however, because they're making their way down towards my house rather quickly. Perhaps I won't starve or die of thirst. Eventually, there will be no difference between the outside and inside once my window is shattered. Too bad I don't own any insect netting to take with me. The mosquitos are still heavy in numbers and still swarm with a fury. I know what will happen to me if I'm too slow. Images of the men from before haunt my mind, but I think my odds are better. I'm closer to the store than they were, and the mosquitos seem preoccupied. Maybe there's a glimmer of hope for me. ---- I've made my decision. I pray I get a head start on them. Category:Animals Category:Diary/Journal Category:Icydice